vaabenbroedrefandomcom_da-20200213-history
Referat af Sæson 3, Afsnit 2 - Morte Nostre
Før spilgangen Ekspedition til Ukraine. ' XXX Det skriver jeg om inden længe - Trolle XXX ' 11./12. marts 2032 Flokken Nidhug samles. Alle er til stede for første gang i lang tid og forventeligt er der ting der skal vendes. Vigtigst er at Gry er blevet fundet af Aksel og My. Hun befinder sig i en af flokken ret bekendt stavkirke i Norge bag en mur af ånder. Hvis nu bare flokken havde en måde at komme igennem ånderne… Hun blev opsporet af My, som har været inde i Aksels hoved, da sidstnævnte har haft drømme, som indikerer tendens til infernalisme på von Schantz godset. Aksel forholder sig dog skeptisk og får My til at se på sagerne. Hun konstaterer at drømmen er sendt ude fra af en vampyr og ved en hæsblæsende jagt på astralplanet finder hun dens infernalske afsender. Det bliver fast besluttet at jagten på det gamle flokmedlem har meget, meget høj prioritet. Imidlertid har flokken en anden opgave først: XXX Var der andet, der blev taget op på dette møde? XXX Nidhug er blevet kontaktet og indkaldt til møde i Babelsrådet. Johnny Walker og Det Evige Sværd melder om Assamite aktivitet omkring Tusindårstemplet. Det er tydeligt at de er nysgerrige og gerne vil vide hvorfor Sabbatten har en efterhånden langvarig tilstedeværelse på deres territorium. Der må handles inden det kommer til decideret konfrontation. Der er behov for at finde en måde at trænge igennem den åndelige barriere omkring Prometheus for enten at gøre det endeligt af med ham eller flytte ham til en lokation der er under Sabbattens totale kontrol. Belejligt nok har Rådet allerede rykket på det og fundet en mulig løsning. Ubelejligt nok har de ikke kunne sikre sig den endnu og har brug for Nidhug til at klare ærterne som så mange gange før. Den mulige løsning et okkultistisk aggregat kaldet Sfera Silenzia. Det er bygget af den venetianske Giovanni Leander Leopold Giovanni og bør kunne fjerne åndelig tilstedeværelse fra det fysiske plan i en kort periode. Problemet med dimsen er tofold: For det første er det en prototype, som der kun findes én af så for at være sikker på at den virker skal den undersøges. For det andet vil Giovannierne i Venedig ikke skille sig af med den, selv for den meget rimelige pris af 5 mio. $. Det vil være Nighugs opgave at tage til Venedig, skaffe Sfera Silenzia og så vil Rådet sørge for efterfølgende kompensation til Venedigs overhoved Marcellus Medici Giovanni. Det fortælles at en indgangsvinkel kan være Alfredo Falcone Giovanni. Han har tidligere været en del af Marcellus’ slæng men brød i 2010 med ham og startede sin egen rivaliserende slægt, ”Klan” Falcone bestående af ham selv og hans childe Feliciano Giovanni. Han burde være til at handle med. Inden mødet hæves spørges der om Nidhug ønsker assistance fra Den Sorte Hånd. Nidhug vælge at sige pænt nej tak. Til dette siger Ivan Novokov at Nidhug skal huske, at hvad de skaffer sig i Venedig jo er deres og at de jo kun skal levere det tilbage til Rådet hvis det passer dem. Det kunne jo være de tilfældigvis havde noget andet at bruge et dims der kan fjerne ånders tilstedeværelse på det fysiske plan til… 12./13 marts 2032 Nidhug nu til Venedig, udstryret af Babelsrådet med 5 mio. $, som kan bruges til at smøre Falcone samt et skrin med skriften "Vittore", hvis indhold også skulle have hans interesse. Natten bruges på at rejse og indkvartere sig i Venedig 13./14 marts 2032 Velankommen til Venedig prøver flokken at få Falcones opmærksomhed ved at forstyrre hans forretninger. My tager på et af hans kasinoer og ripper banken (hurra for Eyes of Chaos) og Liam hopper ind i ringen til en undergrundsboksekamp og giver folk nogen på kassen. Det lykkes at fange Falcones opmærksomhed og flokken bliver samlet sammen og fulgt til hans kontor. Falcone virker ikke alt for glad for at flokken laver rav i den men efter de afleverer hvad de har fået op under neglene tilbage og tilbyder store summer penge hvis han kan hjælpe, bløder han op. Nidhug forklarer at de gerne vil ind i Casa Medici og at de regner med at han kan hjælpe. Han forklarer at det kan han godt og efter noget forhandling frem og tilbage endes der på en pris på 4.95 mio $. Falcone forklarer at man skal igennem byens gamle kloakker for at komme ind. Der er en hemmelig indgang som Falcone kan åbne ind til Casa Medici. Man kan dog selv åbne den på vej ud så når flokken skal hjem igen kan de selv klare den. Det bliver aftalt at flokken lige får lidt tid inden turen til kloakkerne løber af stablen. Det er noget imod Falcones ønsker, men han går med til den. Flokken tager hjem til deres hotel. På hotellet bliver de mødt af en kvinde der ønsker at tale med dem privat. Hun viser sig at være Angelina Giovanni, en af Marcellus’ nære medarbejdere. Hun er helt ude af den da hendes childe Fernando Giovanni er forsvundet og ingen vil hjælpe hende med at finde ham. Hun har derfor taget det drastiske skridt at kontakte flokken, da hun hørte at de var i byen. Hun tilbyder at hjælpe flokken (hvis det ikke skader hendes familie alt for meget) med hvad end de har for i byen, hvis de kan finde hendes søn og gerne træde Falcone over tæerne samtidig. Efter lidt palaver bliver flokken enige om at de ikke vil hoppe fra deres aftale med Falcone men gerne vil holde øjne og ører åbne i forhold til Fernando. Det accepterer Angelina, selvom det tydeligvis ikke var det resultat, hun havde håbet på. Næste dag tager dele af flokken til de ældgamle kloakker for at se på dem uden Falcone imens resten undersøger lidt om Fernando, blandt andet ved hjælp af Mys og Victors charmerende sider. Fernando viser sig at være lidt af et badejern med tilhørende minimalt intellekt. Han kan mest bare lide at holde vagt og ryge crack. Det viser sig at han har været på sporet af et eller andet der havde med kloakkerne at gøre og at han ville afpresse nogen med den viden. Derefter forsvandt han og har nu været væk i 2 år. I kloakkerne roder resten af flokken lidt rundt. Det er noget af en labyrint og de har svært ved at navigere pga. skiftende niveauer og oversvømmelser. Det bliver dog konstateret (af My og andre med Auspex) at der i den retning der passer med Casa Medicis placering, er en stærk tilstedeværelse af ånder. I en anden retning er der helt, helt tomt for ånder og der er nogen skikkelser. Hmm… Netop som flokken skal til at mødes igen ringes de op af en vred Falcone som er skide sur over at flokken ikke har fortalt ham at de er fra Inkvisitionen. Han er i hvert fald ikke indstillet på at vente længere på hvad end det er flokken går og laver. Ok, bliver der sagt. Så lad os smutte ned i kloakkerne med det samme. Det går Falcone med til. Efter en ubehagelig tur igennem kloakkerne kommer flokken og Falcone frem til det omtalte rum hvor de kan blive lukket ind i Casa Medici. Det er et stort cylindrisk rum i flere planer med en masse udgange hvor der er gitre for. Disse gitre kan åbnes med en central kontrol på 1. etage. Derudover kan alle gitre åbnes på ydersiden hvor der sidder et håndtag. Et par stykker fra flokken går hen til det relevante gitter og venter på at Falcone åbner (der kræves som nævnt en kode), så de kan gå igennem og teste håndtaget på ydersiden. Men i stedet for at åbne ind til Casaet åbner Falcone en dør på første sal, fjerner trappen op til 1. sal og lukker alle andre døre! Ind træder Marcellus Medici Giovanni og Falcone knæler og fortæller i sleske toner hvordan han har bragt en Venator til Marcellus som bodsgave. Vil Marcellus please, please ikke nok tage ham igen? Han skal nok være en god dreng. Marcellus tager imod ”gaven” men fortæller Falcone, at han glemmer at familien ”ikke tilgiver, men straffer”. Han skubber derefter Falcone ned på stueplan til Nidhug, åbner nogle gitre på stueplan og går sin vej. Ud af de åbne porte vælter nu en horde af zombilignende skabninger! De ser ud til at være skabt af en blanding af Dødekogleri og Kødsnedkeri (puha!). Der bliver bekæmpet flere bølger af stærkere og stærkere zombier imens der prøves at få åbnet udgangene og til sidst kommer et kæmpe monstrum ind i kampen. Da han bliver taget ned i fin stil bliver der ro på sættet. Monsteret undersøges og det viser sig engang at have været Fernando. En roden i hans hjerne viser at han havde fundet ud af at Artigiana Giovanni, Marcellus’ blodsøster, som alle troede døde for århundrede siden, opholder sig i kloakkerne. Han havde prøvet at afpresse hende og det sidste han husker er at hun kalder ham et fjols. Og her står vi så 2 år senere og han er en monstrøs skabning uden håb om at kunne helbredes. Flokken tager den beslutning at det er mere barmhjertigt at tage hans liv end at efterlade ham (han er for stor til at komme med ud). Ductus udfører dåden. Så skal der rykkes hurtigt. Liam og Aksel laver et hurtigt bræk på Casa Medici imens resten af flokken forlader kloakkerne med Falcone på slæb. Med Aksels kappe får de sneget sig ind på Leanders værksted. De finder Sfera Silenzia men ikke planerne til den. Øv bøv. De beslutter at stikke inden de bliver fundet. Efter alle er kommet ud, mødes flokken og sover. 14./15. marts 2032 Dagen efter er luften summende af ånder og flokken tager foden ud af Venedig. Tilbage i sikkerhed i Skt. Petersborg skal der tages nogle beslutninger. Ductus ringer til Storinkvisitor Maxim Sarakovski for at høre hvordan de skal forholde sig til at de venetianske Giovannier prøvede at tage livet af dem. Sarakovski siger, at de selvfølgelig skal tage hævn over Marcellus, selv om det med sikkerhed vil koste dem deres liv. Således opløftet afsiger Nidhug dom over Falcone og sender ham til hans endelige død. Inden da råber han op om først alle de penge han kan give flokken og da det går op for ham at det er svært at bestikke en venator man har stukket i ryggen, råber han op om alle de magtfulde venner han har. Lige meget hjælper det… Der er kun en lille smule ærgrelse over at flokken ikke helt har kunne overholde retningslinjerne fra Rådet da de jo har taget livet af en af de venetianske Giovanni. De rapporterer til Rådet igennem Pinél som også overdrages Sfera Silenzia. Den skal undersøges inden kan bruges og det besluttes at Liam skal give en hånd med det. Pinél tager det meget roligt at Falcone mistede hovedet og efter Aksel ringer lidt rundt viser det sig (som forventet) at det var ren pral med alle hans fede venner. Det er så vidt vides kun hans childe Feliciano Giovanni der vil savne ham. Kategori:Referater